


I'm Already There

by WolfStar2018



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based on a song, Bucky Barnes Gets a Hug, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Gets a Hug, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar2018/pseuds/WolfStar2018
Summary: I was listening to sad songs and this idea came to me when the song played. Song is "I'm Already There" By Lonestar.





	I'm Already There

Steve was on a mission. Again. Third one this month, with each one lasting five to seven days. He missed Bucky. Texting, calling, skyping, they did those. They loved it, when possible. It was a hell of a lot better than waiting weeks to months for a letter that might not even come. It still didn't fix the feeling he would get, like a part of him was missing. It didn't warm up his cold, lonely sleeping bag on nights they had to camp out, or make his hotel bed feel comfortable when they could afford one. It didn't make him miss holding Bucky in his arms any less.

Right now Steve's laying in bed in the hotel they splurged for this time. He never sleeps well anyways, but missions make it so much worse. He hears his phone buzz on the nightstand. He reaches over to silence it and turn off the vibrations for good measure but sees that the text is from Bucky. Well, considering they are still in the same time zone, the fact that Bucky is up thinking about him, at the same time Steve is no less, makes Steve smile. So he opens the text. It's a link to YouTube. Steve's curious so he clicks on it. Usually Bucky will send things to try to cheer Steve up while he's away. Steve isn't expecting the song.

The link opens the YouTube app on his phone and almost immediately the song starts playing. Steve looks at the bottom for the title and reads: I'm Already There by Lonestar. Steve listens to the whole song and cries.

When the song is over he calls Bucky. As soon as Bucky says his usual 'Hey, Stevie' Steve blurts out, “Why would you send me that right now? I'm crying and I'm alone and I miss you and you send that. Hell, Buck.”

“Oh, Stevie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry sweetheart. I was trying to say that I'm with you. I'm there. I-” Bucky stops and Steve feels kinda like a jerk.

“I know, Buck.” Steve sighs as he sits back in the bed. “I just miss holding you in my arms. When I get home I'm gonna wrap my arms around you and not let go. For at least three, no four days. Maybe more if this damn mission lasts much longer.”

“That does sound good right now.” Bucky says quietly. “Do you know how much longer you'll be?”

“Not exactly, hopefully not much longer. Natasha's...” Steve trails off quietly.

“I know, babe. It's okay.” Bucky says. “How are you sleeping? You having any nightmares?”

Steve starts to nod then remembers Bucky can't see him. “Yeah. Of course. You're not here.”

“I am, sweetheart. Lay down.” Bucky waits a minute for Steve to get settled. “Close your eyes. I'm already there.” Bucky takes a deep breath then Steve hears one of his favorite things ever. Bucky singing. “I'm already there, Don't make a sound. I'm the beat in your heart, I'm the moonlight shining down. I'm the whisper in the wind, and I'll be there till the end. Can you feel, the love that we share? Oh, I'm already there.” It makes Steve's heart ache and sing at the same time, it's beautiful. Most would say Bucky's voice isn't the best they've ever heard, but at this point in his life, Steve doesn't care. They've been through so much that it makes him feel like a part of him is coming back, even if for a moment.

“Buck,” Steve breathes softly, “you're amazing. I love you so much.”

“Go to sleep, Stevie.” Steve can hear the sad smile on Bucky's face. “We'll be together again soon.”

Steve actually gets sleep that night. No nightmares either. He's immensely grateful and Bucky seems to be happy it works too, if his text is anything to go by. They actually do end up finishing the mission that day. It goes better than expected. Soon they are on their way home. Steve shoots a quick text to Bucky and then tries to get some rest. Apparently it works. Next thing he knows Clint is landing the quinjet. Steve gets up and waits for the ramp to land fully before he walks quickly out the doors. As soon as he sees Bucky waiting with a smile he runs. Steve reaches Bucky and wraps him in such a tight hug he thinks he would break something if Bucky wasn't as strong as he was. Bucky gives the same tight hug though so Steve doesn't feel bad. After they whisper their 'I love you's and give a few small, chaste kisses they head inside and even though Fury and Coulson insist on a debrief Steve refuses to let go of Bucky. So that's how Bucky ends up in Steve's lap during a debrief. No one acts like it's out of the ordinary and Steve thinks he wouldn't care even if someone did say something. He's just happy to be back home.


End file.
